Changed Life
by chochang202
Summary: Harry decides its time for a changes,he changes his attitude and style and Ginny is heart broken...5 new characters HOC
1. Chapter 1

Changed Life

this is my first fanffic so no flames and please review

¤Number 4 privet drive¤

A boy named harry potter was sitting on his bed at number 4 privet drive thinking about his late godfather Sirius Black.He kept having nightmares of the time Sirirus fell through the veil,then suddenly realisation hit him.

''what am i doing to myself?..Sirius didn't fall through the veil because of me it was that bitch Bellatrix Lestrange.I should be preparing for the upcoming war instead of sitting here blaming myself...but first i have to do a schedual for evryday i'll be staying in this shit hole''

Harry got up and went to his desk which had dents evrywere and looked like it was about to fall,he took out a piece of paper and a pen and started writing his scheduale.(A.N:I will write in italic the scheduale!)

_SCHEDUAL FOR THE DAY_

_7:00 a.m-wake up,take a shower ,make and eat breakfast_

_8:00 a.m-do the chores_

_9:00 a.m-go to the gym and work out _

_11:00 a.m-go to hairstylist and change haircut_

_11:30 a.m-go buy contacts_

_12:00 p.m-got to tatoo shop_

_12:30 p.m-go eat lunch_

_1:00 p.m-sneak out and take the night bus to the Leaky Couldron_

_1:30 p.m-go to Gringotts_

_2:00 p.m-go buy some books on diffrent types of magic_

_2:30 p.m-go back to number 4 privet drive_

_3:00 p.m-go to the gym_

_5:00 p.m-hire a limousine driver and buy a limousine_

_7:00 p.m-buy a house for the limo driver were he can stay_

_8:00 p.m-read some books _

_9:00 p.m-go to bed_

''wow..i'm done I have a busy schedual this summer!...better got to bed''harry tucked himself in bed and fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

The next morning harry woke up refreshed he didn't have any nightmares about Sirius,he took a shower and went in the kitchen made breakfast for him and the dursleys and ate.After he finished eating he went to the frigde were aunt Petunia hang his daily chores,he had to take out the weeds in the garden,do the laundry,moan the lawn and clen the house,when he was done harry changed and went to sign up in the gym.

The receptionist who was very build looked at him up and down and shook his head but still made signed him up,harry then went to a hairstylist.The haistylist spiked up his hair so it wasn't messy anymore,he then went to ''Lenscrafter''(A.N:hint hint)

and bought contacts(a.n:i know some of you wonder with what money he paid with..its the money he took last summer from Gringgots its the money that was left in his pouch)

harry left the shop and went to get a tatto on his left arm and right arm and back.

On his back harry wrote ''Gangsta 4 life''with a diamond on bottom of''4'',on his left arm he had a gun tatoo and on his right arm he had''N.W.A''written,harry wanted to get more tatoos but he was gonna do that later.

When harry did all the things in his scheduale he went back home with lots of shoppings bag and went to his room quietly.

Harry bought diamnd watches,rings and he decided to do someting that wasn't in his schedual,he peirced his ear,he bought lots of clothe baggy jeans shirts dou-rags,caps.

¤A month later¤

Harry changed a lot he was more muscular,sexy and evrywere he went all the girls were after him,not to long ago harry got a letter saying someone will come pick him up from the order.Harry packed his stuff and wandlessly made his trunk bigger,harry waited in his room,20 minutes later the doorbell rang and harry took his trunk and went to open the door but his uncle was there first,at the door was remus,fred,goerge and mr weasly.

''harry its so good to see you again i see you've been working out''said remus ,harry just looked at him with no expression on his face and went to the car as gorge and fred carried his trunk both of them toether because it was so heavy.

Harry noticed they weren't going the way you should to go to sirius house.

''They probably changed the location of headquarters.''harry thought

they arrived in front of nice big mansions,remus took out a paper and handed it to harry it was written ''101 monlight drive'' harry gave it back to remus and he burned it.All of a sudden a house poped out harry walked in.

Hermione came rushing.

''omg..harry its so good to see i was so worried'' then she gave him a bear hug,ginny did the same and ron patted him on the back.

''mate..you look diffrent''

''yea i changed over the summer''

Mrs Weasley cam rushing and gave harry a bear hug''its so good to see you harry,i see the muggles have been feeding you well''

harry just nodded.

''Ron help harry bring his trunk upstaires''said mrs weasley but harry declined and took it and brang it upstaires,Fred and Gorge just started at him open mouthed.

Fred,gorge its bad to stare close your mouth''said hermione

you wouldn't beleive it me and gorge had to carry that trunk together because it was so heavy..how can he just carry it like that?''said fred

hermione just shrugged then her and ron went upstaires to see harry.

---

please review


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone I hope you liked the first chapter. And if you did thank you!

-----**Chapter two:** dumbeldor's niece

Hermione and Ron went upstairs to talk to Harry, when they entered the room he and Ron shared they saw him putting lots of clothes in the closet.

Hey mate, how was your summer at the dursleys''asked Ron as he and hermione went to sit on Ron's bed, Harry didn't hear them because he had small red and black earphones and was listening to some Rap music, Ron and hermione didn't know that, so they thought Harry didn't want to talk to them and hermione ran out the room crying.

I HOPE YOUR HAPPY ABOUT WHAT YOU JUST DID!''Screamed Ron, he quickly left and slammed the door running after hermione, harry took out his earphones and looked at the door.

''I wonder who slammed the door' though Harry as he took stuff out of his trunk.

''Shit! I need a small table to put my jeweleries''harry said out loud, he quietly got up and went in the living room to find a table he looked everywhere and couldn't find a good table then he remembered that in the kitchen there's a table that nobody used, it was a nice table made of oak. Harry went into the kitchen and there stood the order looking at him he ignored their stairs and picked up the table and left the room.

''Well. Lets continue on with the meeting' said dumbeldor with a bright twinkle in his eyes.

Harry went back up to his room to see Ron glaring at him as he placed the small table beside his bed and took out his jewelries from the box he put them in and placed them neatly on the table. Harry was getting tired of Ron glaring at him, he turned towards him.

''What's wrong with you man, what are you looking at me like your fuking gonna kill me!''harry practically screamed ,Ron just deepened his glare.

''Well. you should know you were the one ignoring hermione and me when we came in your room' said Ron as he stood up to face Harry.

''when was that?''said Harry getting closer and looked more menacing.

''when we came in the room...when you were putting your clothes in the closet' said Ron looking a little bit frighten

''Ron I was listening to music in my earphones I couldn't have heard you when you were talking to me' said Harry as he got more mad

''oh!..sorry mate I didn't know that u were listening to music with a muggle thing in your ears' Harry just shook his head and went back to the tale with his back facing Ron as he wandlessly did a ward around the table so if anyone tried to steal his jewelries he would know.

''RON,HARRY DINNER'S READY!''screamed Mrs. weasley at the bottom of the stairs, Harry and Ron went downstairs, and entered the kitchen.Eryone was seated, Ron took a seat next to hermione and Harry took a seat beside Ginny because it was the only seat left, Ginny blushed as Harry sat beside her. At the end of dinner dumbeldor came in the kitchen.

''I have wonderful news to share with you all...my nieces and her friends are coming over.''

'''what's her name?' asked Ron taking interest in what dumbeldor had told them.

''my name is Kristina Perceval Wulfric Brian Aguilera Dumbeldor''said a voice behind dumbeldor, dumbeldor moved out of the way and there stood a girl with mid-length blonde hair ,light blue eyes and she wore a short mini-skirt and a tank top with her friends beside her. They introduced themselves.

2 boys called Jake and Mark, mark had sandy blonde hair and Jake brown hair, there were also 2 girls called Olivia and Sabrina, Olivia had shoulder-length wavy black hair and Sabrina had shoulder-length curly hair but not frizzy. Ron just gapped at them and they sat down at the table that looked now longer.

Kristina sat be side Harry, which made Ginny jealous and very mad, Olivia sat down beside Ron who started to blush when she smiled at him and Jake sat down beside her, then she turned all her attention to Jake witch made Ron turn a ugly shade of purple. Mark sat beside hermione who couldn't stop starring at him then Sabrina came to sit beside Jake who turned from hermione to her witch made hermione scowl.

Ginny was trying to get Harry's attention but he kept on talking to Kristina .

''hey girl how ya doin'''said Harry as he flirted with her and she couldn't stop giggling witch made Ginny even more jealous

''Maybe you can give me your number and you'll get mine in exchange' Kris(Harry's nickname for her)smiled and took out her cell phone from her Louis Vuitton bag and they exchanged cell phone numbers and each put their number in each others cell phone.

It was time for bed, Kris and Harry already liked each other they wouldn't stop flirting then Harry asked.

''How about u go out with me tonight' said Harry as they talked in her room

''Ok but we'll have to sneak out so we don't get caught, and Harry we don't have a car.

''Don't worry do you seriously think I would come here without thinking of bringing my car''

Kris giggled and Harry left her room and went to his so he could got get changed he put on a white t-shirt and a white button-up shirt with thin blue stripes that he left open he put on baggy jeans and took out a diamond whatch, diamond earring for his right ear and he was ready he sneaked out.

When he went downstairs he saw Kris who was wearing a very short back mini- skirt,with a black strapless and sleeveless shirt that was a little bit see-thru and u could see her red bra, she also wore nice black high heels.

Harry who could help but check her out, witch made Kris smile.

''I see someone likes the way I look' teased Kris. Harry went to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek took her hand and they left, what they didn't know is that Hermione saw them.

''What does Harry think he's doing!…I better go wake up Remus'' thought Hermione who was v very worried.

¤Outside¤

Harry and Kris went out side, Kris who didn't see the car Harry talked to her about looked around.

''Where's your car' asked Kris, Harry smiled and wandlessly made a car appear, it was a sports car customized with ''NOS'', chrome wheels ect.

''Wow, Harry this is sick' said Kris as she stared with amazement at the car in front of her (A.N. when she says sick it means like off the hook, nice).

''Come on lets get goin' said Harry as he got in the driver seat, seat went in the car and they sped off.

First off they went shopping, Harry bought Kris a nice watch and a lot of clothes, then they went to dinner because they didn't eat at dinner because they wouldn't stop flirting, they went to hang out at different places and when they went back the light at the house were open.

''They found out we were gone' said Kris with amusement in her eyes, it was the same twinkle you could see in dumbeldor's eyes.

They got in the house with the shopping bags to see everyone there.

''HARRY…WHAT DID U THINK YOU WERE DOING,GOING OUT THERE UNSUPERVISED' screamed Mrs. Weasley.

''Chill Mrs.Weasly,were fine' said Kris, who got a glare from Mrs. Weasley.

She and Harry just walked pass them with Kris's friend following them.


End file.
